The After
by FireKisses
Summary: Harry failed to kill Voldmort- now he is the ruling wizard and is killing innocent people. People are getting tired of it and they are ready to rebel, but nobody has the courage. 3 teens step up to the plate and bring the future into their hands.
1. Chapter 1

Times were hard. Harry had failed to kill the dark lord and he has gotten more and more powerful ever since. He has strong supporters who are killing mudbloods and muggles all the same. Adeline was in her second year at Hogwarts when the war started. She was standing in the Great Hall when the battle between Harry and Voldemort took place. She saw the wands flip and saw the green light hit Harry. She saw him die. She saw his best friends- Harry, Ron, and Hermione- being killed. She saw Voldemort physically getting stronger now that he didn't have to share power with the 17 year old.

Now, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is ruled by Voldemort and his most faithful followers. They do not teach the regular classes any more; instead they train them to kill. Starting in first year they take the children away from their parents and they never see them again. Some die in the once great school and never got the chance to exchange any words with their parents. Adeline and her family fled to a wizard tower that has many wards up that, so far, have kept Voldemort out. The muggles see it as a hotel when they walk by but none ever think about checking in. It is located in America. Boston, Massachusetts to be exact.

"Dear Lily,

I'm so sorry that I can never see you again. But maybe it's for the best. We are both so fortunate to still be alive and out of grasp of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It tears a hole in my heart that I won't be able to see my best friend. You were always there for me, now I'm asking you not to be. Good luck with staying safe.

With much love,

Adeline"

She signed her name and sealed the envelope. This was the last of 5 cards to her friends and each one has brought tears in her eyes. She knows that the only way for any of them to be safe is to forget the past and look forward to a new future, even though it looks so far away. Adeline attached the note to her owl and sent her off. She kept many of her gifts that she had gotten at school. Her parents were convinced that they could be used to track them with, but Adeline won the argument, and she got to keep them.

Adeline has a little sister name Emily. She tells Emily stories about Hogwarts everyday because the little 9 year old has convinced herself that she just couldn't live without hearing them. At night she dreams of the day that she could learn magic. She had gotten her own wand and learned a few of the basic spells, but she wanted to learn more. The bond that the two sisters had was so strong that no force could pull them apart. They often thought that each other was all they had because their parents had gone crazy trying to keep them out of harm's way. The two girls and the parents never had a close relationship maybe that is why Adeline and Emily dreamed about running away. Adeline had a huge plan about running away the moment she stepped foot into Hogwarts. Once Emily got there they would stay and never go back home. They despised their parents because they refused to give the girls the freedom they wanted, they were harsh and cruel, and they never trusted them with anybody. However, the girls learned to live with it because they depended on them to stay alive.

"Adeline!"

"Yes Emily?" Adeline said in her 13 year old motherly voice.

"Tell me another story. Please!" Emily put on a pouty face and gave Adeline the "puppy dog eyes".

"Alright." Emily jumped up and sat on the bed, leaning her head against the wall. "You arrive in a glorious train! So red and beautiful! You push your cart up to the train and somebody will take it for you as you get on. The journey to Hogwarts is so calm and peaceful the first time. The gentle rolling hills, the beautiful masses of water, the prairies with wild flowers. Everything is so… magical! You arrive at the beautiful castle once the sun goes down, and the lights shining through the window makes you feel at home. The first years get on boats and you glide through the water. Inside the castle, four long tables await you after you've been sorted. When your name is called by the old lady in the green witch hat, and black and green velvety clothes, you sit down on a stool and an old hat is placed on your head. It reads your thoughts and decides what house you'd be best in- Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and last but most certainly not least, Gryffindor! When one of those names is called out, that table claps and shouts in excitement to greet the new member to their family. I personally was sorted into Gryffindor." The story went on about all the adventures that Adeline went through in her two years.

After an hour or so of storytelling, Emily was fast asleep and so was Adeline. Emily had a wonderful dream of Hogwarts. Though, Adeline had a nightmare about Voldemort. The dreams were getting worse and worse as the days went on. More often Adeline could feel the mood of the room change randomly to fear and misery. Many other of the students from Hogwarts felt it too. Ever since they saw Voldemort, every since they saw a beloved member of the school die, they felt fear and misery. They sensed danger. Some left the tower, fearing that Voldemort would arrive there soon, but others laughed in their faces saying that the wards they have around the tower are too strong even for the dark lord himself. Though deep down those people fear of his return as well.

Those people were right. Voldemort and his army were planning on entering the tower and taking all the wizards and witches they could get their hands on. They've been planning for a month now, but they had to break the wards first, which did take a while. Finally they were broken and the attack was scheduled very soon. That didn't leave much time for any of the people inside the tower to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort's plans were ready and his followers were lined up outside the building. He raised his wand and a red spark came out. It was the signal. The Death Eaters fired at the door and ran inside, killing anybody in their way. Voldemort walked in last, his black robes spinning around him. Screaming was heard in the upper floors. The invasion had begun.

More than 200 wizards and witches live in that tower, so more than 200 wizards and witches were all trying to escape. Green smoke filled the hallways from the curses the Death Eaters were using. The electricity went out, but that didn't stop people from trying to escape. The front doors were barred close, trapping all the people inside.

"Emily!" Adeline screamed reaching for her sister. Going through all the drawers in her bedroom.

"Adeline! What are we going to do?" Emily said frantically through her tears.

"We're going to get out!" Adeline was throwing anything she could into her's and Emily's backpacks. Items such as- wands, spell books, the tent, clothing, and all the money they could find. Basically everything essential for them to survive. Their parents were in the lobby just going out to work, so Adeline and Emily were left upstairs by themselves. They knew that their parents probably didn't make it, so they had no choice but to leave.

"We live on the 20th floor! How are we going to get out!" Emily cried.

"My broomstick!" she said grabbing her firebolt.

"Okay- you have one but I don't. We both won't fit, will we?"

"If you don't move around then we'll both fit."

"But what about the backpacks? They're heavy!" A blow was heard out in the hallway. One of the wizard sent a spark all the way through the roof. Emily screamed and reached for her sister's hand.

"Do you remember Hermione from my stories? She gave me this bag." Adeline held up a little purple bag that was tied around her neck. "It can fit anything into it. I mean anything!"

"Like the fridge?"

She sighed. "Yes, like the fridge." Another blow was heard; this time the Death Eaters had reached their floor. Emily was about to scream again but her sister's hand flew to her mouth. "Don't let them hear you!" she whispered. Adeline ran to the window and opened it. "Get on the broom stick!" While Emily was getting on, Adeline stuffed the backpacks into the little.

"Are you coming?!" Emily said.

"Yeah! Calm down, the Death Eaters aren't to our room yet!" But as if by coincidence, the main door blew open. "Move Emily! Give me room to get on!" She managed to mount the broom and fly out the window just in time. A green shot flew right past their heads, missing them by just a few inches. Emily turned around and saw a man dressed in all black holding his wand out towards them.

"Go Adeline!" She was focused on the flying, if she made one mistake they would be falling more than 300 feet. That'd be a little bad.

"Be quiet!" she screamed back at her sister. Adeline continued to fly on till they reached a safe spot. After hours it seemed like of flying, they landed in a field. The clouds looked dark and it began to get humid. "It's going to rain soon I think. Let's set up camp."

"Okay." Emily said with a yawn. "I can't believe that we lost the tower."

"Don't worry. This is just God giving us the freedom we wanted."

"Well, next time, remind me to be careful what I wish for." Adeline smiled as she was pulling her wand out of the bag, along with the two backpacks. She picked up a rock and transformed it into a tent, earning her sister's mouth to drop.

"That's why I value magic so much." They climbed inside and found that the tent was furnished with a kitchen and a bedroom, along with a couch and a fireplace.

"This is so cool!" Emily said running to the fire to get warm.

"I say that we sleep on the couch tonight. It might get cold due to the rain."

Emily ran to the door and looked outside. "It's started raining already." She went to sit down on the couch next to Adeline. "I miss the tower already."

"I kinda like this better. It actually doesn't seem as crammed as it was."

"I guess so." Emily stomach started rumbling. "I'm hungry."

"I can hear! What do you want?"

"Chicken." She closed her eyes then opened them suddenly. "And mash potatoes, and green beans, and gravy with rolls, and sausage, and some steak would be good too."

"Do you think I have a restaurant in my bag! I can make some PB and J sandwiches."

"That's it?" Emily said, looking disappointed.

"We also have water. Hey! Just be happy that we're alive! You know most of the people back at the tower died!" Emily looked at her sister in horror and started crying, thinking of her mother and father. Even though they didn't like them that much, they still depended on them.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry. Soon, somebody will defeat You Know Who. We'll travel somewhere and live in a nice place, an actual home. Ok?" Adeline said, hugging her sister whose face was covered in tears.

"Where will we go?" she said.

"I don't know yet. But I know we have enough money to get there. Mom and Dad kept a secret safe in the wall. You know how they don't trust the banks here. They told me the combination a little while ago just for emergency. Well I took all the money in there."

"How much?"

"I don't know. A lot? I'd say maybe about 5 thousand dollars."

"Seriously!" Emily's eyes light up. She had stopped crying and decided to look at the bright side of things. "Cool! I say that we go shopping tomorrow. I hate the clothes I have now!"

Adeline laughed and said, "Let's take care of the necessities first." Emily sighed and lay down then began to fall asleep. Her chest began moving steadily up and down. Adeline covered her sister with a blanket and then stepped outside for a moment. She looked up to the sky and saw a great mass of stars. Living in the city- she could never see them, but she knew they were always there. At that moment she gave consideration to staying in the field forever. It was so much more peaceful than the city, but what would happen if Voldemort happened to find them. They'd be dead within 50 seconds. She shook her head to rid herself of that though. Adeline turned around to go back inside, then fell asleep.


End file.
